Конференция и другие раздражения доктора Маккоя
by susanivanova12
Summary: Триблы везде, даже в заднице у Кирка. А кому вытаскивать? МакКою? Капитан больше никому не доверит такое дело. А МакКой где? А он далеко, а он на медицинском семинаре, а за ним лететь нужно. Как же Кирк пережил эти дни, до того момента как опытные руки доктора не встретились с его задницей? Узнали ли Спок? Узнала ли команда? Удобно ли было капитану сидеть?


**Автор**: Susan Ivanova

**Рейтинг**: PG 13

**Пейринг**: Маккой (POV), НМП, Кирк, Спок, трибблы

**Жанр**: АУ, юмор, POV, оос, ТОС

**Дисклаймер**: отказ

**Саммари**: заявка с IDIKink: Триббл/Кирк, намек на МакКой/Кирк

Триблы везде, даже в заднице у Кирка. А кому вытаскивать? МакКою? Капитан больше никому не доверит такое дело. А МакКой где? А он далеко, а он на медицинском семинаре, а за ним лететь нужно. Как же Кирк пережил эти дни, до того момента как опытные руки доктора не встретились с его задницей? Узнали ли Спок? Узнала ли команда? Удобно ли было капитану сидеть?

**Статус**: закончен

**Конференция и другие раздражения доктора Маккоя**

Этот ходячий ушастый компьютер раздражает меня с самого утра!

Он заявил, что пользы от трибблов никакой. Можно подумать, от его занудства больше. Нет, больше, конечно, но вот хоть бы раз этот зеленокровный гоблин поворковал и побыл пушистым!

Как же он меня раздражает!

Запустил в его голову первым попавшимся большим коричневым трибблом – тот припечатался к его макушке и громко заворковал.

В задницу их обоих…

Предупредил Джима о том, что улетаю на конференцию, попросил не искать приключений на свой зад. Как будто Джим меня послушает… как же, как же…

Больше чем уверен – только я на транспортатор, Джим помчится на очередное исследование, явится в лазарет израненный, несчастный, крайне неудовлетворенный и будет жаловаться на Рэнд, которой на него наплевать и которая ему никогда не даст. Выгнал бы он ее – чего мается? Молодой привлекательный мужчина, вокруг столько девиц, а ему подавай недотрогу. Брал бы пример со Спока – этому вообще до Юпитера на всех женщин, в его окружении есть Джим, Джим и снова Джим.

Как же этот гоблин меня раздражает!

Улетел с тяжелым сердцем – что-то не нравится мне тема конференции: «Влияние космоса на половую активность офицеров Федерации». Перед полетом мысленно пробежался по половой жизни экипажа Энтерпрайз, все, что вспомнил – активную жизнь капитана и этот пон-пурр Спока. Позавидовал трибблам.

Чертовы трибблы, вот уж, у кого с половой жизнью лучше не бывает.

Спок раздражает даже дистанционно.

Поселился рядом с инопланетянином, название расы и имя которого я не в состоянии выговорить даже будучи смертельно пьяным – столько букв, все согласные, произносятся с придыханием после каждой десятой. Я уже сам согласен на что угодно, с придыханием после каждого десятого, только бы не вспоминать больше об этом ушастом гоблине.

Путем расспросов соседей узнал, что имя нового соседа можно сократить, если брать каждую шестнадцатую букву. СПРК. Решил звать его Спирк… наверное, зря, потому что у меня нехорошее предчувствие.

Спок раздражает так, что при одном упоминании об острых ушах меня трясет.

Спирк оказался…

Вселенная, за что ты так меня не любишь?

Светловолосый, темноглазый, остроухий, логичный, с влажными губами и каким-то блядским взглядом на жизнь в целом и каждого члена конференции в частности. Говорят, он крупнейший в галактике специалист по половой дисфункции разумных.

Не знаю, какой он специалист, но раздражает он меня неимоверно – даже забыл про Спока.

Показывали видовые фильмы – еле вышел после сеансов. Стоит как у четырнадцатилетнего, хоть орехи коли.

Спирк предложил поговорить…

КАК он меня раздражает!

Спирк раздражает меня так, Спирк раздражает меня сяк, язык Спирка раздражает особенно глубоко. Кстати, у его расы он длинный и раздвоенный как жало у змеи.

Раздражал меня часа два, потом я его примерно столько же, а я, между прочим, доктор, а не отбойный молоток.

Мбенга сообщил, что Джим стал нервным, постоянно стонет, не сидит на месте, часто бегает к себе в каюту и как-то странно реагирует на голос Спока.

Спок, зеленокровый ты раздражитель, чтоб тебя!

Встретил Спирка – раздражился минут на двадцать. Больше нельзя – начинается дискуссия в Большом зале.

Попросил Мбенгу присмотреть за Джимом – опять он нашел проблем на свою задницу.

Что-что там с трибблами? Размножаются? Молодцы. Лишь бы Джим к ним не лез, а то подхватит триббловирус, примется размножаться, а Рэнд-то все равно не даст, а у меня запасы спиртосодержащего не резиновые.

А я что? Я тут… в крайне раздраженном состоянии.

На ста экранах показ половой активности всех членов Федерации.

Слово «член» раздражает до неимоверия – нужно потом встретиться со Спирком.

Половая жизнь людей тоже вошла в часть показа – гетеросексуальные отношения заинтересовали, но как только вспомнил о Джиме и о Рэнд, чуть в себя все не втянулось. Жалко Джима, красивый же мужик, а пропадает.

Минут пятнадцать смотрел гомосексуальные отношения людей – от раздражения вышел из себя… ладно, Спирк закрыл собой – идти к себе пришлось бы через всех делегатов, а в мокрых брюках как-то неловко.

Связался с Мбенгой – дела на Энтерпрайз совсем плохи. Джим принялся облизываться на этого ушастого гоблина, гоблин облизывается на какого-то триббла. Джим, бедняга… вернусь – помогу, чем смогу.

Рэнд – дрянь! Хоть бы Спок ее за борт выбросил!

На практике попросили продемонстрировать половые отношения своего вида. Посмотрел на Саманту Столджерс…

Спирку пришлось срочно лечить мою половую дисфункцию.

На демонстрацию опоздал. Спирк так сокрушался! Сокрушился раз пятнадцать – интересно, Спок может столько же?

Спок раздражает тем, что он далеко, рядом со страдающим Джимом, воркует с каким-то трибблом, когда Джиму так плохо.

Вернусь – сам выброшу Рэнд за борт.

Спирк успокаивал всю ночь и все утро – еле поднялся, все тело побаливает, а ему все мало.

КАК же меня раздражают эти специалисты!

Мбенга доложил, что Джим кричит по ночам, Спок ходит весь зеленый, Ухура сияет, Чехов начал носить длинный пояс, Скотти попал в неловкую ситуацию, а трибблы реагируют на ушастого гоблина как на ходячий экспресс-возбудитель.

Чертовы трибблы… чертов Спок…

Я с ума сойду с этими трибблами, Споками и конференцией!

Спирк – мужчина…

Надо же!

У Спирка чувствительные острые уши…

Удивительно!

И у Спирка два потрясающих…

Спирк ОЧЕНЬ талантливый специалист во всех, включая узкие, областях! На мой взгляд, в узких он как минимум магистр.

И он меня раздражает как никто другой, хотя все же мысленно я на Энтерпрайзе.

Мбенга сообщил, что Джим плохо ест, мало спит, стал нервным, издерганным, с лихорадочно блестящими глазами, искусанными губами…

Вернусь – выкину Рэнд за борт из принципа.

С Чеховым тоже беда – привязался к какому-то продолговатому трибблу.

Продолговатому? Что он с ним делает, если триббл стал продолговатым?

В задницу всех трибблов!

После дискуссии о наивысшем удовольствии во время полового акта раздражен так, что раздражает все – трибблы, Джим, Спок, Спирк и даже Столджерс. Не приведи господь, конечно, но…

Узнал, что Спирк из параллельной мерцающей галактики – все то же самое, что и здесь, но появляется она раз в сто лет как раз к началу конференции.

Ночью не встал… с кровати…

Чувствовал желание надрать кому-нибудь задницу.

Спирк огорчился, проникся моей проблемой и вплотную подошел к ее разрешению.

Разрешали до полудня, опоздали на демонстрацию новейших изобретений для гармоничной и полноценной половой жизни.

Впрочем, конференция подходит к концу.

Мбенга умоляет вернуться побыстрее – Джим уже дошел до того, что набросился на Спока. Довел-таки, ушастый. Как чувствовал, что между ними что-то есть.

Вернусь – устрою обоим медосмотр с глубоким зондированием. Думаю, Джим будет только за, насчет Спока – не уверен.

Спок меня раз-дра-жа-ет! Эта его челка, эти его глаза, эти его губы, а уши – особенно.

Джим налетел, едва я отошел от шаттла – весь взъерошенный, красный, зрачки огромные, всего трясет.

Довели до ручки несчастного…

Конечно, на борту сумасшедший дом, трибблы и Спок, а Рэнд не дает, вот и снимает накопившееся раздражение как может – наверняка уже все ладони в мозолях.

Джим притащил меня в лазарет, велел вытащить и вставить, снял штаны и нагнулся…

Мне вытащить и тебе вставить? Ах, у тебя вытащить!

Джим… зачем ты…? Джи-и-им! Бедняга ты, довела тебя эта Ренд…

Бросил довольного триббла в контейнер, смазал Джиму припухлость снаружи и внутри – того выгнуло дугой и…

В общем, он мужчина молодой, активный, все в порядке вещей, я же доктор, я все понимаю…

Подразнил его воркованием…

Джим пришел в раздражение и ТАК раздражился, что у меня едва приапизм не случился.

Джим ОЧЕНЬ громко кричит.

Джим кричит громко и ОЧЕНЬ страстно.

Джим кричит громко, страстно и просит ЕЩЕ.

Я в раздражении. Я раздражен Джимом, я раздражен Споком, хотя его здесь и нет.

Спок в самом деле зеленый – проверил его каюту, нашел коричневого триббла в арфе, провел анализ. Триббл упитанный, дрессированный, воркующий так, как будто у него пон-пурр... пон-фарр… да, не важно.

Сообщил Джиму – тот сказал, что обязательно разберется со вставшей проблемой, а пока с этой вставшей проблемой пришлось разбираться мне.

Джим меня раздражает даже больше, чем Спирк и Спок вместе взятые, но вот Спок…

Распорядился вышвырнуть с борта Энтерпрайз всех трибблов и Рэнд в придачу. Джим расцвел.

Как же ему мало надо для счастья…

То есть, ему-то как раз надо много, часто и глубоко.

Зеленый как молодая листва Спок раздражает до головокружения уже не только меня, но и Джима.

Предложил пораздражать его вдвоем.

Когда это Джим отказывался от завоевания неприступных крепостей?

Рэнд не в счет, она глупая женщина – с Энтерпрайз долой, из каюты вон.

Отправил Чехова на Орион с трибблом Спока – энтузиазм Чехова и в особенности энтузиазм триббла раздражают до чертиков.

Вызвал Джима на глубокое зондирование – примчался через две и шесть десятых минуты. То ли он быстрее турболифта, то ли трибблотерапия так на него повлияла – пока не разобрался.

Раздражался часа полтора – ушастый гоблин наверняка все слышал даже с мостика.

Набрался храбрости и заявил Споку, что он меня раздражает до крайности. Думал – убьет и прикопает в оранжерее. Нет – ответил тем же.

Раздражал часа два – вынужден признать, он действительно специалист в узких областях. А уж в широких…

Кстати, его язык меня раздражает особенно. Пусть не раздвоенный как у Спирка, но очень логичный. Вслух этого не скажу – во-первых, не хочу делать ему комплименты, во-вторых, мой рот занят.

Меня раздражает Джим с его неуемным желанием найти на свою задницу не только проблемы.

Меня крайне раздражает Спок с его чувствительными ушами и логичным языком. Спок раздражает спереди, сзади, по диагонали и где-то глубоко внутри.

Меня раздражает даже язык Джима в ухе Спока.

Теперь я постоянно раздражен и бесконечно счастлив.


End file.
